fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Cindarew, Becca
Cindarew, Becca is comic book character. A human girlfriend A human girlfriend of Nicholas Cadiz always comes for him, his family, and friends. She refuses to leave him all behind. Higher Price Sumatra had no choice to chase his own sister Alison because the secret agency had his girlfriend and informed him if he failed the mission and killed her instantly. This is why he had to do it. However, she did not want him to do it and believed in herself that she made a mistake to make a brave choice to fall in love with him and face the consequences. A Nick of Time Sumatra tried to save his girlfriend, but too late for him to reach her. Lost Trip mission Sumatra confused that his girlfriend made it all through the trip with the Lost Trip and realized that the effects of the time jump affected her otherwise. However, the Lost Trip informed him that it aint their powers that affected her, but the events affected her and changed her. The Koli Curse Koyle told Becca not to touch her, but she went in and saved her life, telling her that she did not let Koyle fail as if the Lost Trip died and can not make another trip. She pushed Koyle out of the way and became the next Koli, facing the Koli warriors everywhere. The Koli War Becca has been learning her mistake to grab the weapon against the Koli in which she took the weapon from Jah. That is what happened between Taverns and Koli, but she decided to prevent this from happening. Jah did not want her to die for a causality and admired Koli's bravery and being dead for a good cause. Jah save Becca's life and informed her that is not her fault and told her that the Taverns need to deserve to be defeated before they would have a chance to kill Jah. A New Threat Zeneca and Ayanna made a unexpectedly friend team to find Becca and kill her because they realized that Jah and Becca succeed in making the interbreeding warrior race between Taverns and Koli and destroying it successsfully. Jah called Becca a brave success. Xia Force Becca Cindarew is on the team under Nod's leadership. She went with Sumatra at the time with the Nido, Teen Cat Girl, and Arlee. After that, Becca and Sumatra vanished and appeared in the unknown secret future location in which Getawayers formed and kept it a secret. Getawayers In an unknown time of the future, Rebsy Pterdon choose one of these chosen twelve missing pieces and bring them back to a trapdoor place in where Rebsy Pterdon freed a missing girl child of the Kathy Brooks and Yale Summers and ended up living in a stuck place forever. In some strange ways, Becca is the one of these sources from the missing pieces of the future dimensional walls and reveals to be herself to Rebsy. Becca tells Rebsy that she can not afford to hear any words from Nicholas from past time, present time, and future time. However, Rebsy tells Becca to consider the choices and fates before she does. She tells Rebsy Pterdon to complete the mission for the sake of the future without making another excuse. She adds that she can not be saved no matter what the cost is by Rebsy or Nick, period. She wants Rebsy to understand this is the way it has to be done by this happenstance. She asks if Rebsy wants to do something like Nick tries to save the life of Becca, she helps Rebsy to face the consquences before the happening will come for Becca and all the Lost Trip will die even if Koala did not make another trip. Rebsy recalls that Becca kept coming back oftentimes. Becca does not remember any of this, but things helped her to remember by when Rebsy shows her the future dimensional walls. Becca might have versions of herself or future possibilities of herself could have come in these future dimensional walls. One of the missing pieces--Sumatra chose her sister over his girlfriend in an order of saving a life of her sister first, realizing that he can not able to save a life of human girlfriend, Becca in the way from the multiplying shootings by the Top Secret Agency. Other one--Becca made a choice to save herself whether she died or not in which has not been revealed until the event Fascinating Zemo Monners revealed the change of story of her life in possible alternative future timeline. When the Fascinating Zemo Monners event is over, she reveals to survive the impossibility somehow. Secret She is the only one who is not revealed what happened to her and Koli warriors or Top Secret Agency either. How is possible for her as a human being in either happenstances to survive both impossibilities? She touched Koala as she marked the curse of Koli to become Koli in which makes her not human anymore. The Lost Trip may have saved the life of Becca Cindarew before the incident could be a possibility. As a human, Becca Cindarew bravely got in the way of Sumatra, led the Top Secret Agency to other path, and is killed in action with multiplying shootings by the Top Secret Agency. She sure could have died, period. She surivived without an explanation in which takes place in the Lost Trip series after the event Fascinating Zemo Monners. Ironically, Becca Cindarew faced another possible death once again in an order to save a life of Koala, touch Koala's cursed Koli mark, and fight all the aliens and warriors of the Koli world alone. She sure could ave died, period. She survived without an explanation again in which takes place in the Getawayers series after those events. Firstrate Xia Becca Cindarew barely made it alive nowhere out of the air, gasping for her breath and surprising the world especially mostly Lost Trip, Getawayers, Sumatra. She landed on the land of the Earth for the first time in her entire life by kissing the land and thanking God that she is home. Koala asked her, "What happened exactly to you? Your Koli marks on your face and your transformation is gone. Is it over?" Becca asked Koala if Koala is kidding. Sumatra calls out his own girlfriend's name by addressing her, Becca with his sweet tone. Becca's attention grabs Sumtra's voice in which reminds her for who and what she is, the part of her life. Becca warns everyone that she might get her death wish or death sentence from anyone who comes or touches close to her. She is not sure at what she is feeling right now. She becomes alert when she worried about what will come and happen to her as she can sense where she could have possibly died in too many ways. She realizes that she can cheat two deaths. Can she cheat another one? Looks like she makes it alive in this event. Out of Blue Unexpectedly, she is so glad to be alive, but she is touched by her sister in which she told everyone not to touch her. She is confusing that her sister touched her fine and suriving it. She realizes that she must have awakened a rude awakening the whole time and believed she knew she is going to die at the moment. She finally calms down herself and knows that she is alive for good. Sumatra is shocked to see Lucy as jealous type. Sumatra almost committed to have a fresh relationship with Lucy, but Becca appeared and got Sumatra's attention so suddenly. Seemingly, Becca returns back to human after all. No one asks Lucy what happened when Lucy touched Becca yet.﻿ Category:Character Category:Xia Category:Xia Force Category:Getawayers Category:Lost Trip Category:Future Travellers Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Real Names